She Thinks She Doesn't Want To
by applegreen-jelliibean08
Summary: Sakura broke up with Sasuke cause of him being too much of a playboy. At first Sasuke doesn’t give a damn in breaking up with his nerdy girlfriend but after a year of not meeting, whose this hot new girl in school? WTF... that couldn't be Sakura!
1. Unknown Or Unrecognizable

**Summary: Sakura broke up with Sasuke cause of him being too much of a playboy. At first Sasuke doesn't give a damn in breaking up with his nerdy girlfriend but after a year of not meeting, whose this hot new girl in school? WTF... that couldn't be Sakura?!**

"I'm breaking up"

Those three words hit me like a nuclear bomb even though I was the one saying it but still, I had to. What good relationship would come out of this one when you knew your boyfriend would be a forever-playboy? Why did I even agree to go steady with him?

I also have to admit I have my down side. Being practically nerdy and ugly… and having pimples and glasses that aren't even well proportioned. Addition to all those are these stupid braces that get food stuck in them whenever after I eat something.

My boyfriend practically laughed and rolled his eyes telling me finally it ended and that he wasn't man enough to do it to hurt a "nerd's feelings". What the? That time I really knew he just played a joke on me when he told me he loved me and thought it would be funny for everyone to think how stupid I was to ever have the most gorgeous, averagely smart, richest boyfriend everyone wanted to actually fall IN love with some like ME.

I was too heartbroken even after that. I told mom to let me go abroad for at least a year and get me think this off and study there. She agreed. When I get back I'll show him! If he's ever gonna want me back I'll laugh and walk away. I didn't care if I would still look like a nerd in front of him when he'd play me. I knew I was beautiful inside. And that's what matters right?

I guess now I'll have to pack.

I swear… I'll forget that Uchiha Sasuke.

Sigh.

**Chapter 1 – Unknown Or Unrecognizable?**

My plane landed. Finally! It's so good to be back home. I haven't my family, more or less my parents, in over a year now and I've missed them so much! All those chatting and emailing with them didn't do. I was homesick abroad and at times I thought about giving up schooling there and with that other goal in my mind but the pain I remembered kept me going. Fortunately I became happy abroad.

I took the luggage from the upper compartment as soon as we were allowed to stand up to get ready to go out. As soon as I stepped inside the familiar airport after the long line in the plane, I couldn't help but smile and inhale fresh Konoha air-conditioned air. It was weird I know but being homesick almost everyday as soon as I got abroad got me a little really too much depressed than I already was.

"Where could she be?" I heard a very familiar voice pass by me.

I looked around and instantly recognized the voice.

"Mom" I called out rooted to the spot not knowing what to do when you've seen what you've been craving to hug in a whole year.

She turned around with my Dad looking quite confused.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Mom it's me! Sakura…" I said leaving my stroller luggage and hugged them.

"Sakura?!" They both said at the same time I hugged them.

"Do I look to different?" I asked scratching my head as soon as they gently pushed me away and took a good head-to-foot look at me.

"I didn't recognize you. I've missed you so much!" Mom said hugging me this time and getting my shirt wet with her tears,

"You've grown hun, we missed you so much"

"I did too dad, trust me…" I said patting my mom's back who was sobbing.

After all the welcoming greets and hugs and kisses by the cheeks I finally sat down in the car dad had to pick me up and put my luggage at the back. I closed my eyes and smiled remembering what home was like and admittedly getting too excited to see my room and spiritually hug it.

"So we've already enrolled you Hun, school starts tomorrow. I'm sorry we couldn't prolong your rest." Mom said looking at me with gleeful eyes.

"Its okay mom, I'm excited about school anyways." I didn't have any friends before seeing as how pathetic I was. Or maybe still am, but maybe this year I'll get luck finding new ones.

xxxxxxxxx

"Today we have a new student class-"

New student? Hold up there I wasn't new… I was an old student, I just wasn't here last year.

"Excuse me but I'm not a new student" I corrected the teacher that loved me before I left. I guess you could call me a teacher's pet with me having my good grades and all.

"But-"

"Anko don't you recognize me? Just cause I lost my pimples and braces and glasses and all those stuff, I'm still your grade A student" I winked.

She paused for a moment in confusion but then had utter shock and smile screaming printed on her face.

"Sakura?!" she screamed.

The class all looked at me from the front since I always loved to sit at the back and had their mouths wide open. I guess that make-over I had abroad really got me unknown in this school and even to my parents. I wasn't used to this attention but it'll do seeing as I really was lonely for so long. I just smiled and nodded.

"Wow and… wow!"

I could say that what I looked like was too much for them to get used to since what they saw before was someone ugly and now… well even for me, I even fainted after I saw my whole done make over abroad. I had fringe or bangs now, my hair was let loose instead of always being pony tailed, I had no more glasses and braces and pimples. My cheeks gained a rosy glow cause of the cold abroad but I guess now their permanent since I couldn't get my normal faint colored skin back to my cheeks with hot water. I was skinnier and I guess my chest has grown it's own too. I got a little bit taller as well. What was there not to recognize?

She shook her head. "Okay, now let's start the class and Sakura, it's good to have you back" I nodded.

"Since summers over…"

I wasn't listening now, I was too busy staring at the students, some, my ex classmates, were still staring at me like I was someone on fire. Literally.

After class that was mostly Anko telling the students to concentrate on what she was saying, I was alone once again. I was used to it. now I had to do my usual routine. Get my books back in the locker and then maybe study by the grounds lying down on the grass field near the soccer area.

Rumors were already spreading about my comeback since some have already asked if it really was me while I was torture walking to my locker. My, how fast do these people gossip? I rolled my eyes, shot my books into my locker and got one out for the next class I had to study on. I was wearing ragged edged skinny jeans and a vintage music lover top. I walked over towards where I wanted to be ignoring all the fuss.

I finally laid belly down on the dew grass and kicked my legs alternately as I read the book.

"Hey… hi" I heard an unfamiliar voice beside me. I looked at the girl already squatting herself beside me. I didn't recognize her. Must be a new student.

"Hi" I said smiling back at her. She had beautiful long blonde hair and her watery aqua blue eyes shimmered under the sun.

"I'm Ino, I'm new here" she shrugged.

"I'm Sakura… people think I'm new but I'm just a one year get-back"

"Yea I've heard. You're names almost filling up the entire school" she chuckled.

"Wow…" I said with my mouth wide open not sure how to handle this much attention already.

"Yea."

We both looked at each other and giggled.

I stopped abruptly and massaged the part of my head where a stupid soccer ball hit me.

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked.

"Yea I said as I lay with my back on the ground squinting my eyes."

"I'm sorry…" I heard a guy's voice say. He was looking down on me with his soccer uniform. I couldn't see his face since the sun was hurting my eyes and overshadowing his face. He pulled me up and I had to wait a few seconds before the short black out would clear up.

"I didn't mean that… I'll get an ice pack." He said.

"No its-" I stopped as I saw his face. His stupid BEAUTIFUL face! "Go away!" I shouted. "C'mon Ino"

I pulled her hand and we left without a word. Ino looked back but I was too angry to even care.

I bet he looked stupid and wondering back there.

"What was that about? He was being nice to you" Ino asked as I slowed down and let go of her hand inside the school.

"THAT was and IS still the most notorious playboy here! For short on why I give it a big factor. That idiot is my EX! Uchiha Sasuke" I infuriated.

Her mouth was a big O.

xxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Hey Sasuke… what happened" Neji asked.

"She shouted at me…" I shrugged and rolled my eyes smirking. "I guess she's not the type to fall for my charms."

Neji rolled his eyes at me and smiled. "Right…" he slow mentioned as he walked back to the main field kicking the ball towards Shikamaru.

I wonder who that girl was. She was definitely not one in my girlfriends group but she's not one from this school old too. Must be anew student. But one thing was for sure. She was beautiful. Wait did I just use that word? I'm supposed to say HOT… weird. I guess she's a difficult one to add to my list.

By dismissal I was walking with Neji and then I saw her again.

"Hey Neji… that's her… do you know her?"

"What the-" he said as he took a good glance at her.

"Hey she's mine… I saw her first…" I smirked.

"That's not what I mean…" he said.

"Sasuke…" Shikamaru continued for the o-mouthed Neji. "That's your ex" he shrugged lazily.

I thought about it and a number of ex's came with a list in my mind.

"Where the heck do I start?" I asked sarcastically knowing that I couldn't even count the number of ex girlfriend's I've had.

"That's Sakura baga! And now she's HOT!"

"Sakura?"

I couldn't help but do what Neji what doing… stare at her. No, that couldn't be… that's not Sakura!

I think so…

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Guys look, Im really sorry if I havent updated my story "I Miss The Me You Loved" yet cause im having one of those really bad writer's block. Any suggestions or ideas? Anyways…**

**This is a new story that majority won over the poll I have and I hope it gets a good start and that you'd love it.**

**--read & review—**

XOXO,

**aplegreen.jelliibean08**


	2. There's A First For Everything

**Chapter 2 – There's A First For Everything, Except Sasuke**

"But she's been gone for over a year." Sasuke shared walking in a circle, pacing around Neji's room with all the other guys.

"She left to forget about you… and while at it she did a make-over" Shikamaru shrugged while watching sports on Neji's huge plasma TV.

"So you mean she's already forgotten about me? And I can't even score on her?" Sasuke continued pacing thinking that having one hot girl in the school not be his girlfriend would totally ruin his reputation.

"It looks like that" Naruto added while looking through under Neji's bed for some magazines he thought would not bore him.

"Naruto how many times have I told you I'm not as dirty oriented as you set your room that's why could you already stop scavenging my room for you stupid "pleasurable" magazines?" Neji rolled his eyes and got back to finishing his report on his MAC computer.

"Yea whatever, can't you at least be a normal guy growing up with some magazines he's hiding under his bed for the fact that their "pleasurable" for you and you're embarrassed your parents might find out?" Naruto surrendered landing on Neji's bed and curling up in a ball under his sheets being bored as it was for him to listen to Sasuke complain on how it WAS Sakura he just saw a while ago during dismissal.

He had been racking his brains out trying to observe her whenever he would see her outside school grounds or if she was in one of his classes those few hours ago and he did think it was her, imagining she had those braces and those entire pimples on her face before and everything that went along with it. No matter how thinking about it horrified him, the more it became clearer but without him accepting the fact, that it was Sakura. But how can someone so, he shivered at the word, "ugly" be so "HOT"? he never liked these kinds of things cause then he'd have to start all over again with adding her to his list of the hottest girlfriends of Uchiha Sasuke in their school.

"What are you so worried about?" Shikamaru asked muting the TV because of the commercial to turn back to Sasuke looking at him pacing around like he had some money problems which were utterly impossible to happen.

"Adding her to my list… you saw the way she screamed at me…"

"Well you did, wait, she dumped you and you showed no care at all so it just goes to show with fact that this was bound to happen" Shikamaru shrugged again while he turned back to his TV un-muting it.

"That's no matter to me… I'll just improvise" Sasuke grinned.

**.XOXO.**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"I can't believe he still had the nerve to "observe" me! What?! He didn't think that I didn't notice with him looking at me all the time while I was trying to concentrate on the subject of Kakashi no matter how hard it was since I was fighting the urge to step on his big fat foot since once again, KAKASHI, made him my freaking seat mate!" I shouted sipping my coffee after I did. Ino and I hanged around here ever since after school thinking that coffee would solve my temper problem.

"Maybe he likes you again?" Ino suggested adding sugar to her third coffee. Man this girl could drink.

I laughed. "With Sasuke, everything a girl hopes for in a perfect relationship is not applicable!" I said a little bit more calmly.

"What if he'll try to get back with you again? I mean, I'm sure every guy in the school would totally try to make you their girl. Look at you!" She pointed with a whole hand at me.

"What do you mean what if?! There are no what if's for him because I'm not planning to go with his schemes. No way am I gonna' mend a broken heart again. Do you know how hard it was?" I rolled my eyes looking outside the glass window of the small coffee shop.

"Wait… do you still love him Sakura?" Ino asked with a sly smile and an eyebrow rose.

"What!? Hell no!" I shivered at the thought.

"So why are you giving this much of a problem or your thoughts when this isn't even important anymore?" She snickered getting back to her coffee.

For a point, she was right… why was I giving this much of my full attention?

"Your right" I sighed. "So… how's first day?" I asked changing my mood rapidly from furious to curiously happy.

"Man you change moods fast…" Ino smiled and put her coffee cup down. "Fine…"

"Seen someone you like?" I teased grinning.

"Nope… well not yet I hope. I heard from afar that your school has the most number of hotties" Ino smiled slyly. After a moment of silence we both chuckled at how self sentimental some people were in thinking that those rumors about my school were SOMETIMES true even I have to admit…

After a few more sips of our coffee and some each other get-to-know talk. Ino and I parted ways with a wave outside the shop.

A new friend. I smiled at the thought and sighed walking home. The sun was setting slowly. I felt like going home, change into a bikini, wrap a shawl around my waist and have a slow walk down by the beach. Nice, now that I had the plan in my mind… I sticked to it and ran the last 2 blocks to my house and changed. The beach was just 4 blocks away… I could make it in time to see the sun fully set and then welcome the night with its stars.

At last I arrived and sighed. I took the jacket off and took my sandals off as well. I put it near the locker room the beach had for stuff people didn't want to be bringing around. I tied the shawl around my hips and tightened the back string of my bikini. I smiled and smelled the fresh sea breeze.

I walk forward.

What the-

That house wasn't there before. I wonder whose house it was…

**.XOXO.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Neji don't you think your parents are already spending too much making and buying houses here and there… I mean. This is the 29th house your family has bought." Shikamaru wondered out loud.

"Ask my parents, I'm not the one spending my money for something as common as houses." He replied concentrating still on his almost-finished report.

"But a house by the beach… this must have cost a million to buy and even more to have it built" Shikamaru once again wondered out loud.

Neji sighed.

"I'm bored!" Naruto complained finally standing up from his silent protest of boredom.

"Then go to the beach and run around if you want" Neji answered.

"If I had any swimwear I won't only run around!" Naruto pouted walking to the window and looking down at the beach that had yellowish-orange waters because of the setting sun. he sighed and fog clouded the window. He doodled on the fog until a certain pink bob appeared on where he was pointing.

"What the-" he mouthed. He looked at it closely to find the full figure of a girl walking on the beach. She looked back to pick up her hair scrunchie.

"Sakura?!" Naruto said out loud with a shocked expression.

"Huh?!" Everyone went to the window.

"Are you sure that's her?" Sasuke asked. Her back was everything they could see since she already started to walk again.

"Yea, I saw her face! And damn was it… beautiful…" Naruto daydreamed.

After a while she stopped and turned in another direction which showed a perfect side view of her.

"That is Sakura…" Neji said with a smirk.

"She's grown so skinny now… SEXY skinny" Naruto added.

Sakura smiled and put her hands up to her hair, her stomach stretched and made her more skinnier, and tied it messily which made her look sexy and wild.

"Sasuke…" Neji called.

It was only now that he realized he was the only one staring intently at Sakura.

"Hey guys… I'm gonna go out for a while" he hurried out the door leaving the guys smirking and going back to their business.

**.XOXO.**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I sat by a high rock and hugged my legs, resting my chin on my knees. The sun setting was indeed such a beautiful sight to see. This was what had me smile while I was abroad. I loved it. It made me forget of all my problems and-

"Nice isn't it?"

I looked and got furious to see my stupid ex feel like it was OKAT to sit beside me. No doubt that he was still sexy and gorgeous, which was exactly the reason why he was such a playboy. I hated it.

I rolled my eyes and was already moving to stand up. He caught my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked smirking like I would miraculously drool for it and sit on his lap like some of his sluts.

"Oh you really don't know?" I asked laughing sarcastically.

"That was before… but now's different…" he said raising an eyebrow.

No way out. I was fully sitting back down since he wouldn't let go of my wrist. "True… like the fact before has already happened and now ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN" I smiled triumphantly making my point.

"Real-"

"That's just your problem isn't it Sasuke? You think all the hot ones are the perfect girl and all the not so hot ones and the real NOT hot ones are just some losers who don't deserve to be loved and treated fairly… I know what your after, I'm not stupid… just cause I've changed my appearance… it doesn't change the way my hate towards you empowered me." I raised one eyebrow with a smirk.

"Well there's a first for everything… like how it's a first time for me to get back with an ex-"

"No Sasuke… there is no first for you…. No girl would ever be happy with you cause they'll never have you first, they'd never have your first kiss or your first hug, maybe about first being sincere but hey, that would never happen. Cause playboy 101 is just so you. There's a first for everyone Sasuke… just not for you… you never had first, you just had millions and millions… that's why you're never worth it" I smiled hoping that it struck and hurt his feelings.

He lost his smirk and became silent.

He loosened his grip and I took this advantage to let him let go of me and stand up. I smirk once more and walked away leaving him there still staring at the ocean and the already ¾ setting sun.

I turned my back and didn't look back. I was never gonna look back… ever.

**-to be continued- **

* * *

**-read & review pls. :)-**

**Guys! Finally I finished this chapter and I hope you like it! :) forgive me for taking long to update this one but homework and some tests are drowning me and what I was never expecting was that I'd receive this much reviews for my first chapter :)) and I'm just so happy. Continue reading and reviewing guys! Love yea!**

**Xoxo,**

**Applegreen.jelliiebean.08**


	3. Just The Beginning

**Chapter 3 – Just The Beginning**

* * *

5 minutes before the bell would ring. I already waved goodbye to Ino since I told her I still had to put my books in my locker and drop off some documents to the library. I still wasn't used to the whole hey-everyone-Sakura's-hot-now!-stare-at-her type of thing that I've been receiving since awkweird yesterday.

I opened my locker and put my books in and when I was finished and was already closing it, surprise, surprise…

"Why don't you just give in?" Sasuke smirked thinking that him leaning on my neighboring locker would have me enticed in him so much that I really would give in.

"And why don't YOU just GIVE UP?" I shot back smirking along.

"You know I won't" he raised one eyebrow and leaned in closer to me.

I opened my locker once again, banging it on his face.

"Someday you will…" I closed my locker door and walked away rolling my eyes while I still got the chance when he was rubbing his hopefully broken nose.

Just as I was about to become okay again for the whole day, he eventually caught up with me halfway through the library.

"C'mon Sakura just another teeny chance, I'm sure you'll do well with all my other girlfriends whose already accepted the fact that they'd rather be in my life with the other girls I have than not be in my life at all" he raised his eyebrows a few times thinking it was a possibility.

"I'm not one of those girls… I'm sorry to say" I said sarcastically.

"You will be"

"In your dreams"

"C'mon Sak, what would it take for you to become one of my girls?" he asked still having that smirk on his face as he overtook me and stood in front with the plan of not having me through until I answer his stupid already answered by my actions question.

"Let's see" I played thinking about something "Nothing…" I giggled and passed him.

"But-"

I turned around and was surprised to see that he was still rooted to the same spot looking at me like he already had no intentions to follow me whatsoever.

"See Sasuke, you're one of those guys whom I'll never ever go out with. But let's say AGAIN, since before I was stupid enough to actually believed that you… you know, loved me FOR ME? And finding out I was wrong about all of those sure brought a lot of damn hell to my life so do me a favor? Jump of a cliff will yea?"

I turned around triumphant leaving him speechless behind me.

**.XOXO.**

Unlike some of the normal recess in some schools, mine just wouldn't be like those. I'll never have those when I know this idiotic guy keeps tailing around… well not actually stalking but maybe by "coincidence" that he was mostly wherever I was. But some guys I could really tell that they were stalking me, man I was never used to this when I was here before…

"Sorry" I said rubbing my forehead as I hit someone, apparently new…

"It's okay… I can see why you're not so concentrated on where you're walking" she giggled, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering beautifully.

"I can see you have the same problem too" I giggled back seeing guys hide behind open lockers or behind corners or simply reading books while glancing at her, trying to be "inconspicuous". I hope they had fun TRYING.

"Sakura, the school's gone crazy… I'm scared!" Ino shouted running to me being, one again, inconspicuously followed by guys as well.

"Relax Ino… that should've happened yesterday but maybe only word got spread out today about you… well look at you…" I smirked. She didn't reply but was still trying to guard herself from the piercing gazes of the guys that followed her. "New student?" I asked the girl I just bumped in to.

"Yea… and it seems we firstly have something in common" she raised her brows towards the different guys and giggled. "I'm Tenten"

"Haruno Sakura and this is my friend Ino…" I smiled tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear which made some guys from a distance sigh. EW.

"So… since yesterday huh?" Tenten asked hugging her books with one hand as the other pointed at the guys behind me and Ino.

"Join the club" I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Ino… I think I'm having the same problems as yours" a raven haired, cute rosy cheeked teen went beside Ino and hugged her arm.

"We're not alone…" Ino said giggling. "Tenten, Sakura, I'd like you to meet my friend, Hyuuga Hinata. She's in my History Class" Ino introduced.

"Hyuuga, are you Neji's sister or-"

"I'm his cousin" she replied shyly. She was cute and obviously very shy… I guess this school just can't get enough of unique girls so that'[s why they follow some around… like the four of us for example… whatever happened to normal lives in high school?

"Oh…"

"How do you know Hyuuga Neji?" I asked changing the topic after I greeted Hinata, smiling at my once again new found friend.

"Oh well I…" she stopped and blushed.

"I get it…" I giggled… "He's a cool guy but I guess you'd have to have an extra something for him to like you. Legend says-"I put quotation marks on the word legend "-he's never fallen for a girl, yet, EVER."

"Yeah Neji's says girls are a waste of time" Hinata included herself into the conversation as she twiddled with her fingers.

"So I'll see you guys at lunch if you don't have anyone else to be with" I smiled at the group of friends that I might start to hang with for the whole year.

"Sure"

**.XOXO.**

"And then?" Ino asked excitedly thinking that my story was melodramatic and interesting.

"I bugged him off, so annoying. Couldn't he understand that and meant no and not yes? The idiot!" I told my friends that lunch time on our new table.

It was fun knowing how the rest of the year and the years after, I'd be like this with my friends… new friends at that. I'd be very happy to stay and have with them like this for as long as ever.

"Well you're not the only one; honestly I wasn't used to this kind of thing before…" Tenten sentenced as she took a slice of her steak.

"Why? I was a nerd before… guess this thing now is what I should get used to after my stupid make over" I rolled my eyes and the memory of having that long make over change abroad bought shivers down my spine. So long… all alone with that gender confused over talker… shiver…

"Nope… nerd was never in my category of my past selves but I had friends like those before… but now I don't. Just because I changed my appearance, I've been dragging my literally poor over stalked body everywhere just to hide and let's say I've forgotten to spend special time with my friends… I was, well what you'd call boy-ish before… my pushy mom left me with her long time friend to fix me in her home land and it worked… although I do miss wearing those baggy pants… sure'd pair well with some sleeveless vintage tops…" Tenten sighed.

"If you were boy-ish I was standard loser! I couldn't get everything right and being cool was totally not a thing for me before… learning stuff from my mom for a couple of months really got me to turn around…" Ino shrugged triumphantly and brushed her long beautiful gold blonde hair.

"Compared to me at least you weren't all clutses, everything I touched would either end up junk or totally beyond repair" Hinata said after eating a slice of her banana.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mom put me into all those grace schools and she wouldn't let me cut off my hair whenever it got too long for my taste… learning to use proper and stylish clothing was a part of that school too…"

So Hinata wasn't the type to have long hair but now she did, and it suited her. Go her mom who knew best!

"Hey… you're Sakura right, I mean… duh but… you really are HER right?" a freshmen walked to our table and stared at the four of us with this some kind of indescribable desire. Unknown if either to friendship or romance. Pathetic.

"Yea… and you're Ino and Tenten and Hinata… I've seen your past record and profile in the other schools, forgive me for my interruptions and indecency… but I'm a part of the school council and given the job to take care to look out the profile of the transfer, new, old-gone-and-back students if they fit for the school… and I should say… wow…"

Poor freshmen talking to new sophomores couldn't get the right words out of his mouth.

"I'm Kaito, and as a part of the student council… I'd like to invite you to the annual school welcoming party, it's not actually handled by the school but-"

"Chill… I know all about it… we'd love to go, Kaito" I smiled.

"Cool… okay... see you then…" he saluted and walked off.

"So what is this?"

"Well practically it's a school party… sort of. The school doesn't hold charges on it or know anything about it but the school body, a.k.a the students, are holding it for sort of like a start of the school so get to know newbies type of party…" I shrugged opening my canned fruits.

"Cool! When is it exactly?"

"After today's dismissal" I winked.

"But isn't it a school night?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry. I have my room big enough for a slumber party. Do you want to get your stuff and run to my house before the party?" I smiled of the idea.

"Yeah!"

**.XOXO.**

**Third Person Point Of View**

"Who's that girl?" Shikamaru rubbed his chin, his eyes following some girl that caught his eye.

"That's Yamanaka Ino… believe me… she's a loser before that simply transferred to this school." Sasuke replied for Shikamaru who already tilted his head towards Sasuke because of his personal comment.

"And what was Sakura before… a nerd right? And I didn't judge her or anything when you suddenly got an interest on her… so can you put the bitchy overlooked personality check behind?" Shikamaru winked and knew he won the talk when Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

Shikamaru walked off and disappeared into the crowd. Seemed like out blue eyed blonde who was wearing some short-short denims and a halter top caught the eye of Shikamaru.

"So… see anything sweet pass your way?" Sasuke asked Neji who thought it was pointless to attend this year's party.

Girls wearing shawls, shorts, sleeveless tops and some… only wearing bikinis and nothing else… has already passed their way and received tallied whistling scores from the playboy Sasuke.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have no interest in-"

Neji stopped.

"Hello? And you were saying?" Sasuke asked snapping a finger in front of Neji's face whose eyes have just followed a certain chocolate haired newbie.

"So you finally got those eyes follow some good stuff huh?"

"Shut up… the wind caught me by surprise…" Neji answered with an annoyed tone and walked away.

"Funny story Hyuuga… it's dead air in this beach… there was no wind that passed by" Sasuke smirked and walked off with his hands in his beach shorts' pockets.

"Where could she be?" Naruto mumbled.

"Who is where exactly?" Sasuke asked putting his elbows on the ledge getting his eyes glued to the crowd trying to look for someone.

"I've had a crush on her since I saw her at the park a long time ago. She dropped her ice cream cause I bumped into her on my bike… I never forgot her… but after she was picked up with a limo… I knew she was too good… but know I also know it's not wrong to try right?" he said into the air not aiming his words to Sasuke.

"How do you know she's here?" Sasuke asked being creeped out about the fact that Naruto actually got concentrated on one girl now… the only girl he concentrated on.

"I saw her on that first day of school during the assembly… she's changed… appearance and-"

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" a soft voiced girl echoed her words into Naruto's ear.

Naruto turned around a big smile appeared on his face.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded and blushed.

**.XOXO.**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Great. The girls walked out, well not technically walked out but haven't they realized I'm all alone… they're probably having fun with other people out there. But it's okay, I perfectly well understand. I took some punch from the bar near the bonfire the other students have already made and leaned on a big rock overlooking the ocean.

"I see you're alone as well"

"Go away…" I hated to hear that voice. I loathed it. The freaking idiot. Didn't he also understand the word no? The world's gone crazy… whenever we say no to guys the only outcome that pops in their head is that we approved and said yes.

"But you look like you could use some company… still haven't got any friends like before?" Sasuke smirked and leaned beside me thinking that was okay.

"Actually I already have my friends… and yes it has an s as it's last letter. Secondly I'm alone because Tenten… had some guy ask her if it was okay to have a walk with him, Ino was practically asked to dance by this guy and Hinata just said she found her long lost crush in this pool of people. Third… their your friends so I suggest you keep them behaved cause if ever they hurt my friends… they'll get kicked to the curb" I smirked and turned back to my drink.

Sasuke smirked like he already had a plan brewing in his mind and maybe thinking about the weird fact that Neji had asked a girl to walk on the beach with him. Or maybe that wasn't Neji at all… he really was serious when he said he didn't like women. I should know…

"Since they have their thing with the guys now… why don't you and i-"

Him coming closer to me and feeling his breathe tickling my ear wanted me to punch him. But not just yet, instead.

"I hate kinky guys like you" I poured my drink on his head and sad to say people were listening in on our conversation so I practically had the whole audience laughing.

"This Uchiha, Sasuke… is a loser not one worth dating… but if you want him to get into your pants to simply rent you overnight, be my guest ladies" I smirked and skipped away stifling my laughter.

"You'll fall for me eventually" he followed out.

"Oh no Sasuke… I'll never do that… if you keep on trying you'll receive embarrassing moments like this then… this is just the beginning…"

"I like em' feisty… count me in… I'll play your little game… give you 50 bucks if you won't fall for me after all my efforts"

I hesitated… but the smiled.

"Deal…"

"I won't give up on you then…"

"And I'm not loosing to you Uchiha…"

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**-read && review please-**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for supporting this story and as a token of my gratitude… I'll be updating the story "I Miss The Me You Loved" next week… a full very very long chapter for you delight and I'm sorry I had you waiting this long. A couple more night's sleep and you'll be reading my update for my other story. This message does not mean I'll be stopping this story. Please continue loving and reading this one cause it's gonna be a bigger hit than my first story… hopefully that is. LOL. Anyways . bye loveyea'll**

**Xoxo,**

**08 **


End file.
